


Through Hell

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: As his hands start to shake his phone starts to ring. Tag to season 14 episode Keep Going.





	Through Hell

Jimmy sits staring at the tv screen but the colorful images showing there are no distraction from the words and images of the day just passed that are playing on an endless loop in his mind. Both Abby and Dr Mallard had offered keep him company but he'd insisted that all he really wanted was to go home; to do something normal after this decidedly not normal day. After showering, changing into some comfortable sweats and eating some of last night's leftovers he'd had a text from Tim telling him that his actions that day had been shown on the local news. With so much going on none of them had paid any attention to the presence of the media at the scene but Tim's text mentioned Public Affairs had thought it such a good news story they'd provided information for the clip. Naturally this had added an urgency to his need to call Breena in case she'd seen it. They had talked for about half an hour and her love and understanding had helped calm him down once she'd been reassured that he was okay. As she was due to return the next day there was no need for her to rush back and he would be alone with his thoughts for this night.  
Then he'd switched on the tv and sat in his favorite chair as he had done so many times after a difficult day at work hoping the routine would ease his troubled mind. As he reaches for the remote he notices his hand is trembling. He holds both hands in front of him turning them palm down and then palm up almost as if he's never seen them before. His body starts to shake and then his phone rings causing him to leap from his chair. More from habit than desire he answers.  
"Palmer."  
"Félicitations ma petite autopsie gremlin. I hear you're a doctor now."  
"Thanks Tony."  
"Are you okay?"  
"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be okay?" Jimmy replies unaware how shaky his voice is.  
"I"ve set alerts for NCIS news stories and I saw what happened today."  
"Oh."  
"I called Abby. She told me the whole story inclucing that you'd passed the ME's test and why you'd chosen to stay. Bet after today you're rethinking that."  
"NO!" Jimmy snaps.  
"Only teasing. What you did was quite amazing. I think we should change the expression 'pulling a Plamer' from doing something impulsive but not necessary to doing something really great. What do ya think?"  
'"Sure" Jimmy relplies feeling slightly better. "Dunno if Gibbs would agree though."  
"Huh?"  
"I said some stuff Tony. Stuff about his family. I know I shouldn't but I wasn't thinking...I was just reacting...on a roll."  
"GIbbs will understand that."  
"Before I left he told me to meet him at his house tomorrow morning. Not the office Tony, his _house_."  
"I'm sure it will be fine and so will you."  
"I know. Thanks for calling Tony. I appreciate it. Good night."  
"Good night Dr Palmer."  
They hang up. Feeling better for having talked to a friend Jimmy fetches a blanket then stretches out under it on the couch for a dreamless nights sleep.


End file.
